From Ash to Life
by ValuedPlusSide
Summary: Traversing through new mediums, a group learns a lot about the technology presented to them. The world around them is their's to control and have fun withing, or so they thought.
9

Chapter 1: What Group?

T his being? Garbed in a jacket and a tank top? Ah. Yes. This one. They go by Vague I do believe, but they are more formally known as Vague Phoenix.

You are Vague Phoenix. You have jet black hair, pale, white skin, insanely green eyes, and wear eyeliner in a fashion people notably reference as Egyptian. You tend to use effeminate articles to describe yourself, as you like being freed of other roles, but any pronouns are fine, you guess. You have several friends that you note as "your group", even if they interact with others, which would be surprising, to say the least. You don't like talking all the time and have problems with large groups, defined as more than six people, but sometimes can you permit a seventh, as long as your **Havoc Meter** isn't too high.

Your Havoc Meter is a device that notifies when you are on the verge of passing out from stress. Though, you aren't scared of passing out like you used to be, but you have adapted almost a hate for encountering other beings.

You decide that not much is happening right now and take your Magitronic Cellular Interface, MCI for short, out of your pocket. In hopes of at least small talk, you send your friend, Lexington, a message about one of the latest science trends involving dimension and life-supporting planet creation, which you both seemed to take a fair amount of interest in, even though you know Lexington would never admit it.

You are Lexington Vogue. You brush blonde hair out of hair out of your face and view it with your oddly black eyes accompanied by grey pupils. It has slight portions of red, so it's most definitely your hair. You look at your, recently purchased, MCI and notice VP has sent you a message. Out of the sheer will to use the device before you, you respond to her:

VP: Hey, congrats. Are you up to date?

LV: I swear one of these days you're going to end up killing my rep. I have not heard of anything new, though. So what's up?

VP: Space things, as per the norm. Google it. I'm hype as hell.

LV: Vague… Wait. That's actually the most fab way to assess what you're saying. Give me a second. I need to go get my hat.

VP: Fedora?

VP: And… You're gone.

You get up, leaving your phone on your desk, and eye your room for your hat, but then realise you have a lot of different hats. All of them with dressy trends, which you are proud of. Your room isn't dirty or anything, by no means would you have that, but there are a lot of hat racks that you spent your money on. It was almost like you got them so that you could fill them with hats, not that you had all these hats beforehand, anyway.

You walk to the nearest rack and decide that you want to wear the blue fedora with a black, ornate band around it. You look at yourself in your mirror and become appeased with your masterpiece of fashion. It was definitely the right decision to wear the white suit and blue dress shirt, today. You retrieve your MCI to send a picture of your outfit to another friend in the group, Anna, so that she can critique it and you can wear the same thing anyway.

LV: Hey. What's up? *sends picture* what do you think?

AD: What was the look you were going for? I am reading, fashionable douche. Jk. Not bad. This time I dig it.

LV: I was going to say. Thanks. I am happy today's garments fitted your tastes.

AD: I'll be back soon. I need to talk to Vague about the latest breakthrough. People are now able to create otherworldly dimensions and whole planets that can support life. It's like hella rad, and you should check it out, even if it's not your thing. Groups get discounts. ;)

You stop and think about what she said, noticing that it's exactly what Vague was talking about. You open your laptop and proceed to open Ovimoth, and search for recent articles.

The material you find is so up to date it's exploding with resources it seems. A product known as **The Dimengenerator** and the expansion, **The Solar Condenser** , seem to be selling in crazy amounts. You look at the two almost like you are critiquing a game, but when you watch the video showing the scientists safely exploring a planet they had created in another dimension, you immediately become impressed with the news and really want the others to join you so that you can get a really nice discount, but you really don't want this to kill your hella facade.

You attempt purchasing as you have the money to get both, but notice that if you put in the others' user names then you can get both of these outrageous devices for only 60 quells, along with a free Sway generator that is guaranteed to run well into eternity.

You then precede to ask the rest of the group for their names.

After about an hour of fervently waiting for the others to reply, you finally get their names in the system, make sure they can split the transaction, and purchase the two machines. Your money goes through and the purchase is accepted. Everytwo else's Parcels are expected to show up within several hours, as will yours, as the products were purchased with VIP transportation. You decide to pass the time playing with your MCI.

You are Minute Obituary. You are wearing your elegant, white pants and dress shirt. You keep them well cleaned and ironed always, as you can't afford losing any of your sets of white. But you _never_ would contemplate forgetting your, one of many, red scarves.

You go to your mirror and look at your red eyes, which you notice every time you walk by your slick mirror. You can't help but feel that your eyes are overbearingly ravishing. You wink at yourself trying to uplift your spirit.

Almost as soon as your eye opens again, you become aware of the notably annoying ring, indicating the arrival of a message from, oh so fabulous, Lex. You are humored that he's send messages to you of all fair folk, but you regard it as a simple formality.

LV: Sup, Mine.

MO: Ah. I was wondering when the clock would tick the time of your arrival. Nice to see you're back, again. What's up?

LV: Well, the group has the desire to purchase a set of the devices used to create…. Portals or something?

MO: Don't play the dullard, Lex. We all know you of all people are familiar with The Dimengenerator and The Solar Condenser, both able to be sufficed by **Sway Production Unit**. If you are asking if I am in on it, the answer is that I would most definitely love to board this bandwagon. If you are wondering where I got the update, I was talking to Anna at the time in which you decided this would be a good idea, not that I am lacking interest.

LV: Then I take it you're all set up to give me your user name and have 12 quells for the purchase.

MO: By such means, you are indeed correct. *sends user name*

LV: Thanks. Your contribution will be commemorated in full, at a later date, ofcourse.

You look at your MCI and swoon a little looking at Lex's **contact reference**. Your MCI has the ability to set Holograms as contact references and the screen can come off the page, but currently you have every setting other than the contact references off.

You look down at your shoes and blush some. You tell yourself that you're not into anyone, as you had believed, but lately Lex has been appealing to you, he's super sweet when he normally talks to you, as it becomes full on conversations, you feel you have grown closer to him. You try to conceal it, simply because you don't want it to get in the way and perplex you, as most of your emotions do.

Ten minutes pass as you ponder your feelings and other things as they came up. During this time, you got a notification corresponding to the purchase you made and the others who were involved, as well. You are kinda thrilled to try these things out but you don't know how it's going to turn out, so you choose to not catch yourself with your expectations elevated. You look forward to starting; however, you know the others will probably be soft-spoken, as always. The exception being Vague who talks but speaks with his name sake, thus not making too much sense. This bothers you simply because you really just want to have fun instead of letting the silence weigh you down. Why else would you be in a group of friends?

You decide to open the receipt and look at it's contents using your MCI's holo capabilities. You make note that the items are due to show up within precisely two hours from now in a briefcase made of brushed aluminum. You enter an ecstatic state of mind when businesses go out of their way to make their product well worth the quells you spent; for only twelve quells you got both of the most trending items that create gargantuan mediums, a Sway Production Unit that'll last an eternity, and it all came in fashionable briefcase to top it off.

To pass the time you make an effort to try and maintain a conversation with members of the group and go through the website beyond the perplexing comments Vague left you with about the product.

MO: Hello, Anna. Are you excited?

AD: For the most part. It's really hard not to be stoked when we are finally doing something together, again. It's been such a long time. I also just need a reason to get out of my life and do things, ya know?

MO: I follow your mindset and agree entirely. :)

AD: You must be really hyped. Emojis aren't your forte. That's hella rad, yo. B3

You chuckle at Anna's comment knowing that it's ever so the truth. You are usually too up and arms with sophistication to be aware of your lack of emotion.

AD: But what has you so excited? Not that it's not my jam or anything.

MO: I look forward to the rejuvenation that doing things with all of you gives me. That is how we all met, after all.

AD: I can get behind that. Except for Vague. When did he become part of the group?

MO: I believe she consistently would interject through Lex's Laptop-thing. Then we just told him to join us.

AD: Yeah! Lex's **Swaypad**! That feels like forever ago. Even though we all just upgraded our Swaypads.

MO: True. But I am glad Vague is part of the group. Even if she is frustrated with almost every living being, she is the person that Lex bases the term cool, sick, and fashionable off of. Basically, Vague is his hero in almost every regard.

AD: X3 That's _sooo_ true. But I am glad she joined us, too. Speaking of Vague she just got her ProSwayX14, and she is really happy with it. I am glad we invested in that for her. I have never seen her so happy about a thing. Though, it didn't cure her lack of words, unfortunately. 3 I have to agree with Lex, she's quiet rad, maybe even hero worthy, but I don't know. ;)

MO: That's great. She seems to be a great person. I am actually surprised I don't talk to her more, I guess it's just how lacking she is in contextual provisions.

AD: I hate to cut ya short, bro, but I gotta go talk to Quill, he has no idea what I just persuaded him to buy, but I am sure he'll be content with his purchase. :)

MO: It's quite fine. I will talk to your elegance later. :) Don't neglect enjoyment.

You are Anna Dominique. You stop and take a selfie real quick to send to Quill. He is absolutely in love with your bright, red hair that transitions to orange and then a yellow tip, "almost that of flames descending upon your shoulders," as he would put it. It's not that he is even super into anything other than your aesthetic, he just doesn't have anything sexual related to him, beyond humor, but even then it's minimal in amount. Though, he has said he would, like, steal you away and love you because of your vivaciously purple eyes. It was still wonderful to hear, even if it was odd.

You open up your communication log with Quill and proceed to host conversation.

AD: Hey, I am back. *sends picture* Here is your selfie for the day.

QT: Do you think I am a creep…? Sorry, I just feel like you're weirded out by it all, like, the selfies and everything.

AD: Not really. I am flattered by your love for the things I put my effort into making lovable. It's alright. :3

QT: Promise?

AD: Promise. ;3

QT: Just tell me if it ever bothers you, alright. I am sorry for bring it up after such a long time, I just… got…

AD: Nervous, I know. B3

QT: So, could you explain all of this technology to me before it arrives?

AD: Okay. You purchased The Dimengenerator, The Solar Condenser, and The Sway Production Unit. The Dimengenerator creates entirely new dimensions when the correct buttons are pushed, but it cannot remove the dimensions you have already made. The Solar Condenser allows you to create planets based on already existing atoms through the power of fusion and teleportation, much like the dimengenerator, it can create them, but not remove them from existence. The Sway Production Unit is a device you might already be familiar with, but it creates unlimited power, though the one's we bought correlate to the other products. You can combine all of these objects into one device which fits into the briefcase provided by the manufacturer, it is able to sustain itself and remain continuously running, unless tampered with. Did I clear it all up?

QT: Mostly, though, when we get them, I will still need assistance in using the devices, just so I don't mess up, you know?

AD: Will do.

QT: Thanks, man.

AD: No problem. ;3

You are glad you brought, at least, some understanding to Quill, as he isn't super savvy with technology beyond his Swaypad. You are fairly well aquaint with him, after all.

You are now the boy with the colours everywhere; your eyes, your hair, and your race are all filled with colour. You are Quillen Traversed. To elaborate, your eyes are two different colours; right eye lilac and left eye pale green. Your hair is all kinds of colours, but what stands out most is the continuous white in your bangs. You are, altogether, human, anthropomorphic feline, and reptilian. You invest in your array of features by making everything in your life rainbows, which makes you happy, as colours are everything, of course.

You just ended your conversation with Anna to tidy up your room some. Your roommate has already made it aware that he finds the "vomit" of colours "everywhere within a concept he could absolutely abhor." Though, you love your colours and definitely won't remove them, even if he is displeased. You feel that relaying his name doesn't matter, you just keep the room clean as a price for your colours and you're alright with that.

You hear your homesteads notification system go off. You go to the door to find a briefcase and a separate package addressed to you on the doorstep. You take them to your room and take the scissors off of your desk in preparation to open the boxes.

You notice everyone else saying that they also retrieved their packages in the main group chat. Lex takes the role of leadership, as he normally does, and tells everyone to open them and assemble them according to the instructions.

You are now Vague Phoenix. You have now received your package. You are more excited than you have ever been, earlier you got a really nice Swaypad as a gift from your group to replace the old one, and now you have devices you got for such a sweet deal. You have come to love all of the group so much.

The instant you read Lex's command to open the packages you did without any hesitation. Within the box was a small green box labeled SPU, which you assume is the free power source. You take about the same amount of time getting into the contents of the briefcase. Within the briefcase you find a box that looks as what you'd describe a guitar pedal with a screen to be and another that had a lot more sophisticated terms to it.

You consult the instructions to figure out how all of it can be made into one, more mobile, working machine. The instruction have diagrams showing you how the cables and settings of the operating link with the others to optimize the use of them all, you get it all together and look back at the group chat. You find out that there is a way to connect together as friends and create an even larger dimension and planet to accommodate all of you. After a quick look at the instructions you soon end up connected to a terminal in which Lex, Minute, Anna, and yourself are linked. You assume Quill is being assisted by Anna.

You are now Quillen Transverse. You have opened all of the items and have cables open. You let Anna guide you step by step, explaining the instructions as you put things together.

Soon after, you have everything ready to go and are linked with the others. Lex confirms the group in the system and everything connects fine. All of the whirring symbols and sprites are confusing you, so you pass the reigns to Lex.

You are now Lexington Vogue. You are happy with your progress, the group is connected and the systems are go, next is just the hardest part of it all. Fashionably, you guide the group to the buttons in which the instructions are referencing.

You engage each of them one on one for the dimension assembly. You are able to have them pass over control to you so you can do it all quickly and manage all of the crazy technology factors. Besides, if you need help, you can always contact Vague. Actually, correction, the hardest part of all of this is getting Quill going green. Through several conflicts between your instructions and Anna's you finally get Quill's system passing control to yours along with the others in the group, now just to wait for Anna.

Once Anna is ready you hit a few buttons and modify the dimengenerator to the advance settings and adapt for a group-sized planet within its space. You soon after hear the sound of a strong wind, but only briefly. You see a hollow the size of a body in front of you, though it seems ghastly and lacking of a presence. You decide to move on with it quickly, before anyone could mess something up, and configure the planet settings into the system. Once you are done you finalize it all with the "create & save" key. The same air rushes through, though it's consistent and you can see it blowing into the ghastly hollow.

The hollow picks up a black hue and you can see a really colourful planet in the center. You assume the hollow would take you to the planet. Within the instructions it states to take your communication devices and the briefcase setup with the device. You tell everyone else such and prepare to jump in the hollow.


End file.
